The One and Oblivious Ara-chan
by kittyNickel
Summary: Kiara-chan is basically a airhead sometimes and can be a little rash and sarcastic. Are you sure she's an S-Class mage?
1. Kiara's Profile

**Name: **Kiara Katar (Kee-a-ra Kay-tar)

**Kanji: **キアラ カタール

**Romanji: **Kiara Kataru

**Alias: **Ara-chan

**Race: **Human

**Gender: **Female

**Age:**20

**Affiliation: **Fairy Tail

**Guild mark location: **Left abdomen

**Occupation: **S-class Mage

**Status: **Active

**Relative(s): **Aragon Katar (Father)

**Magic and abilities: **Amaterasu, Requip (She-punk)

**Personality:  
**She is very protective of her friends and the guild and would even give herself up in times of danger. She has a never-say-never attitude and never fails to stop trying, always encouraging the guild not to give up when hope is lost.

Kiara is also allergic to black sesame seeds and will feel giddy at the sight or smell of it. She hates loud and annoying stuff and usually destroys one upon seeing it. One thing's for sure, she's afraid of lightning and can't swim.

**Appearance:  
**Kiara has red, hazelnut, messy hair which she ties up with a small black band. She has a fringe that grows towards her right and usually leaves two bangs to cover her ears.

She wears a loose carrot-shaped end singlet which is yellow in colour, a smaller black singlet inside and a grey hoodie with a fame design which is in a lighter shade of grey. She has a pair of ragged jeans shorts and wears straw-colour boots with buckles on it top.

She also wears a two-straps pouch on her left thigh, a small bandage on her right arm, and fingerless gloves.

Her eyes are somewhat big for her age and she has scars on her left and right arm and thigh. Her FT guild mark is located on her abdomen.


	2. Chapter 1:- Unwitting Surprise

**PART I**

"No way! How'd it happen?" The requip mage sprang out of her seat, glaring straight at her opponent.  
"Wits and strength darling, wits and strength..." Chuckled the opponent in a deep voice. He glared back at the presumably irate little girl who was two years younger than he was. 'What enthusiasm, how childish...' He muttered under his breath, trying not to add fuel to the fire.  
"Oh ho, you called me childish? Have you any idea-" She rattled on and on it could even make a hard sailor blush. She was... How would you put it? A little demon... Perhaps...  
The opponent rolled his eyes. "You do know you're never going to win if you just blabber on and on like nobody's business right? How 'bout this guarantee that I crush you right away?"  
"Erm, what kind of guarantee would it be if you open it to the floor for votes? Are you dumb or what? Of course I'd say no. Who do you think I am? A little girl springing up and down on a mattress and shouting _Ooh! Higher! Higher! Teehee! _like_ some _spastic idiot? Well?"  
He didn't think of receiving a head on reply. Instead, he shook his head in return and sighed.  
"Actually, I really thought you were one. Wanna bet?"  
This time, her eyes were twitching due to the overflowing rage. "Oh really?"  
The opponent furrowed his eyebrows in response to her bet. "Loser has to serve tea. Deal?"

"Of course knucklehead." The raging gal rose from her seat. she retrieved a card from her deck. Her expression seemed to swing a hundred and eighty degrees, as she gleefully announced."Queen of Spades!" She slammed the card right in front of the then shivering opponent. "Aha! I win! So, where's my tea?"

Disappointed, the opponent smirked. "Fine, I loose. I'll go get it missy." He stuck his tongue at the pouting Kiara.

"Sasuke! You know I was just kidding... Right idiot?" She shouted toward his direction. He merely twitched in response and signalled that she was too noisy. 'I'm not noisy...' Kiara thought to herself. 'Or am I?'

"Some game that was~" Cana stopped for a while beside Kiara with a barrel full of beer in her hands, taking sips of its contents occasionally. "Ara-chan, you have to go easy on PEOPLE you know~ Plus, you don't have to go so hard on Sasuke-kun-"  
"Like I care! Bleh~ Why? Do you like him?" Kiara interrupted her friend's sentence after realizing she was trying to emphasize that she likes Sasuke-kun. Which apparently, she 'doesn't'. In turn, Cana giggled gregariously and walked away to her usual drinking spot.

"Here's your TEA!" He bang it hard, almost spilling some of the tea onto the nicely-carved table.  
"Some temper you've got there dumbo." She snatched it rudely and had a mouthful of one of Fairy Tail's best 'delicacies'.  
Annoyed, Sasuke sat down beside her, facing towards an opposite direction. The direction in which the sun beamed it's glares into the guild-house.

"Hey... You look rather irritated~ What's on your fickle mind?" Kiara gulped down another mouthful of tea.  
Sasuke rolled his eyes and beckoned her to stop talking. Which fell on totally deaf ears.  
"Big guy's afraid of losing? That's not surprising," she said, having been oblivious to the fact that Sasuke wasn't listening at all. Seemingly, his mind was totally somewhere else. His spirit had drifted away from his current spot. So, to put it simply, he was building castles in the air.

"Ouch! What did you do that for?" Sasuke toppled down his chair upon being pinched by the ruthless tomboy. "Are you crazy or what?"  
The 'ruthless tomboy' replied by giving a smirk. "That's for not responding to my question! You lifeless log of wood!" I still ponder how anyone could actually tolerate such a girl with an impulsive temper. (And reactions too...)  
"I oughtta go now. Don't wanna be late for..." She stopped halfway in her sentence, her face as pallid as a sheet as it's color had drained off already. She tilted her fragile head downwards.

Instantaneously, Kiara shot her head up and smiled, walking gingerly away from her friend.

'Today... Today is the 27th of Auguest... It's...' Sasuke's mind kept spinning. It was her late mother's birthday. He frowned upon the thought, and smacked his head with his palm. 'How could I have forgotten...'

* * *

**PART II**

She took small little steps like how she used to back then in the days. The days of her childhood, which was diminished by some inconsiderate punks she once called family. She could barely remember the warmth of her mother's hands, which she used to hold everyday. Until... She refused to go on, to face her biggest nightmare. She paused for a while, and continued trudging her way to the graveyard.

"Kiara!" Sasuke caught up, huffing like a mad dog. "You're one heck of a fast-walker!" Using the 'last' ounce of his energy, he ran over to his friend's side.  
"And what are you doing here?" Her tone was completely different. It was as if she turned into another person. A person actually feminine enough not to create havoc with any guys. And that was truly unlikely.

"It's... It's her birthday... Right?" He stammered out of breath.

Kiara ignored his question and continued venturing to her 'desired' location. All she wanted was peace and quiet, was it really that hard?

"Hmph... Just- Just go away dumbo!" She waved her hand precariously, as if swatting flies away from her face. "Just leave me alone-"  
Everything seemed to stop. Her loud, instinct voice was followed by an awkward silence. Without even thinking twice, she continued her trip and abandoned her friend behind.

'Was I too harsh on him? Oh, I hope I didn't break him... Did I? I just want to talk to Mother alone... Dang, why do I have to be like this?' The questions stung Kiara's heart, tormenting her at the same time. 'Why do I feel so sorry...?'


	3. Chapter 2:- Lurking in the Dark

**Kiara's POV**

I trudged wearily towards my mother's grave. Which, in fact, was vividly clear in my mind. All I had to do was walk up some flight of stairs and make a turn or something. I turned around. Nobody. Even that dumbo wasn't following me anymore. I heaved a sigh of relief. _Thank god..._

Finally, after a long walk from where I had been, I have reached my destination. The eerie silence lingered in the gloomy graveyard where ominous black clouds took the place of the white and fluffy ones. I shrugged as a cold sting traveled down my nape and to my spine. A taunting silence punctuated the surroundings with occasional gusts of wind rustling the leaves as they fell.

I placed the bouquet of flowers on my mother's grave. Then, carefully kneeling down on the dirt floor covered with leaves. I hated to reminisce about the past. Indeed, some of it was totally enjoyable to think back. But some weren't so... Positive. I giggled to myself remembering a past incident where I bumped into my mother and fell down. Though, I didn't star crying at once. It took me a period of time to respond. I still remember mother calling me a snail for having a slow response...

"Hey Mum... Umm... Happy Birthday! How are you doing...?" I stammered a tad bit and continued, "It's been one hectic year so far. Apparently, Sasuke-kun was following me up hear but I guess I chased him away. I hope you don't mind just having me visiting you only. Dad... Welp, I dunno about him but I def-"

_THUD! _What the freak was that noise? I sprang round and scanned the vicinity. Nothing. I squinted my eyes once again. _WHOOSH! _I saw a shadow overcast the ground, whizzing around the graveyard. I was definite someone was there...

"Who goes there?" I shouted aloud without knowing it was going to reveal my location... Though it was obvious since I was the only one standing in the graveyard, apart from some... Stuff. I stiffened upon the response of the eerie silence. I locked myself in position, trying to refrain from moving... To refrain from being attacked by anything, not that it mattered getting hurt. It's nostalgic enough to face something similar to what happened nearly a decade ago. And God knows nobody want to face their biggest fear again. Especially if it meant the continuous torment of never knowing who's up to anything or what not. It's been a while since I actually let go of the past. The sickening past which just had to unravel in my life. I tried to turn away from things like that... Things that made me feel especially insecure. But to no avail...

The figure whipped towards me like a dart. Though I really wanted to move, the thoughts caught up in my mind seemed to flash before my eyes. I was paralyzed with fear. Something I hadn't really faced since that freak incident. My heart seem to palpitate even faster and I found it hard to breathe. It was even harder to swallow my courage. Everything zoomed out even before anything actually happened to me. My mind went blank and so did the very soul inside me. I gritted my teeth to receive the blow which was involuntary. Then a ear-piercing shrill rang.

A thin blade cut my flesh as crimson red blood oozed out from the fresh wound. "Ugh..." I groaned, falling face-down onto the ground, clutching my injured left leg.

The figure reappeared. This time, clearly visible. I flinched. It was hard deciding what to do next- attack or wait. But in my current situation, I couldn't do anything. The pain spread further and further away from my leg, numbing almost all my senses at once. I groaned, but no sound came out of me. My eyelids felt heavy, I was cold and shivering uncontrollably. And as I least expected it, the figure stopped attacking me. Instead, he knelt down beside me. Everything seemed to fade out momentarily... All I could feel, was a soft gust of wind which caressed my bare face.

* * *

The black figure took the petite girl by her neck and lifted her up a few inches above ground. Hard to believe it, the girl struggled to get down although she was on the verge of passing out. What could she do than to watch everything diminish and fade away? Having used up the last ounce of her energy, she stopped moving instantaneously. He gripped her even tighter and flung her towards the tree.

He stared at the grave which the girl was previously giving her respects to. His gaze shifted to the bouquet of flowers lying lifelessly on the tombstone. 'Aria Katar. Loving Mother.' The text was carved on the lightly coloured marble slab along with her favourite quote. On the spur of moment, his gaze fell next on the road in front of him as he plodded away following the dirt path. While his coat danced along with the wind, stroking the ground from time to time.

* * *

**Kiara's POV**

"Shikes..." I got up, ruffling my messy hair and then comping it back into 'shape'. Who the heck was that? The very thought made me shiver even more from the eerie atmosphere. I stood up gingerly since my leg still hurt badly. It was a good time to start regretting about just standing there like a wooden block. Since the wound was still bleeding profusely, I stumbled a bit in hopes of getting medical aid quickly. I felt faint, yet determined to get away from this place as soon as possible.

I never got a chance to ask that person, I suppose, about what the freaking hell he wanted. Although I had just gotten up, it seems more likely that I want to stay snuggled on the yellow wilting grass. Though, that wasn't at all an ideal time to spend a day off...

The coldness spread to my hands and legs and practically tried to cease my actions. I could barely feel the deep breaths as I walked and groped my way through the painstakingly long path.

I... I couldn't take it any longer. The pain reverberated throughout my body and a cold shrill rang in my body, as if signifying my surrender to the numbness. Just before even escaping the graveyard after a short 'nap', fatigue had already drowned me. It left me drifting in familiar but muffled voices. How nostalgic...

Once again, my eyelids drooped, and a warm thud embraced me...


End file.
